


Seis sonrisas

by Raquellu47



Series: Little Things [25]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque Angela conoce a Jane mejor de lo que la detective piensa, y cuando la ve a punto de cometer un gran error, nada le impedirá frenar a su hija a tiempo y hacerle abrir los ojos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seis sonrisas

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que no es lunes, estoy desorientada pero no tanto. Si actualizo es porque necesitaba avisaros de que me voy de vacaciones este fin de semana y estaré sin WiFi ni ordenador ni na de na, o sea, estaré completamente desaparecida de aquí. Así que, lo siento (?) y nos vemos en septiembre.
> 
> Un saludo. ¡Disfrutad!
> 
> PD: Respecto al capítulo... Para variar un poco, que no siempre sean las perspectivas de Jane y Maura, esta es desde el punto de vista de Angela.

Jane Rizzoli nunca había sido el tipo de persona que llevaba lo que sentía escrito en la cara, o que no tenía problema alguno a la hora de hablar sobre lo que pasaba dentro de su corazón.

No quería consuelo, ni abrazos, ni muestra de afecto alguna. No quería lágrimas, ni las suyas ni las de los demás, porque nunca sabía qué hacer con ellas. No quería palabras vanas, era de la creencia de que cada gota de aliento debía tener un propósito o, sino, mejor callarse.

Era alérgica a los sentimientos. En lugar de enfrentarse a ellos, los ignoraba hasta que no le quedaba más remedio que escucharles. Entonces, o bien salía corriendo en busca de la soledad, o bien se cerraba en banda ante cualquier persona que tratara de establecer contacto con ella. Por alguna razón que solo ella sabía, había construido muros de kilómetros de altura, impenetrables, con un único puente levadizo que permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo cerrado, de forma que nadie más que Jane podía acceder a ella.

Ni sus hermanos, ni sus padres, ni sus amigos, ni profesores, y mucho menos profesionales.  _Nadie_.

Angela se había desesperado cuando Jane era pequeña, porque quizá su hija nunca dijera abiertamente que algo le pasaba pero ella podía leerlo en su mirada. Ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, puede que sus ojos fueran verdaderamente el espejo de su alma. La detective tendría los labios sellados, pero sus ojos gritaban a los cuatro vientos su dolor, o su tristeza, o su alegría. No todo tenía por qué ser malo.

Cuando la morena hablaba de algo que le apasionaba – pero que le apasionaba  _apasionaba_  – su mirada se iluminaba como un árbol de Navidad, adquiriendo toda la intensidad de la que normalmente carecía. Entonces todo su rostro se transformaba: esos hoyuelos que Angela tanto adoraba aparecían en ambas mejillas, flanqueando una sonrisa que podía llegarle de oreja a oreja, y mostraba su verdadera edad. Por un rato, Jane se olvidaba de su ceño casi permanentemente fruncido – sin importar las veces que su madre le hubiera avisado de que le iba a quedar una arruga ahí – y su aspecto serio e impenetrable.

Era esos momentos los que Angela tan cuidadosamente guardaba archivados en su memoria, normalmente coincidiendo con celebraciones familiares de cualquier tipo, victorias de los Red Sox o el equipo deportivo de turno, o la misma sonrisa radiante que la italiana había visto en su hija el día que había salido de la Academia de Policía con su placa y uniforme planchado a la perfección. Recordaba ese día, los saltos de emoción de Jane, su grito mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras y se lanzaba a sus brazos con tanto impulso que casi se cayeron. Más que nada, recordaba la sensación agridulce que se removía en su estómago e impedía que disfrutase del momento al cien por cien.

De ese modo, Angela fue elaborando una lista de cada gesto, cada mirada, cada sonrisa; con sus significados anotados al lado. Su propio apéndice. Su lugar de referencia. Y aunque su hija creía que podía ocultarle cosas, la mayor parte de las veces era porque la italiana decidía mirar para otro lado y permitirle tener sus secretos.

Los años siguientes habían estado plagados de la misma impresión agridulce. Por un lado, Jane estaba encantada con ser por fin una más de la gran familia azul, y eso se le notaba. Las sonrisas eran más constantes y verdaderas, sus carcajadas resonaban por las cuatro paredes del salón en cada cena familiar. Cierto era que seguía rehuyendo todo tipo de contacto que invadiera su espacio personal, pero no con tanta vehemencia o de tal forma que hiciera sentir mal a quien hubiera iniciado el gesto. Estaba más centrada, con todas sus fuerzas puestas en lograr su propósito: ser detective de homicidios. Esa meta la llenaba de energía nerviosa y, por primera vez, Angela vio temblar las murallas que su hija había construido para protegerse. Se permitió tener esperanza mientras la veía escalar por la jerarquía hasta llegar a su sueño. ¿Cómo no iba a tener esperanza si volvía a repetirse la historia? Jane saliendo de la comisaria prácticamente gritando en cuanto le dijeron que había pasado los exámenes, su rostro tan lleno de orgullo y alegría que parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

Merecía la pena. Merecía la pena a pesar de las noches sin dormir con el teléfono estrujado en la mano, las pesadillas de las que se despertaba llorando después de ver morir a su pequeña Janie de mil formas diferentes a manos de un loco, las cenas interrumpidas por una llamada, las discusiones cada vez que trataba de sacar el tema de formar una familia. Merecía la pena.

Entonces llegó Hoyt y sus peores temores se hicieron realidad. Las paredes de kilómetros de altura que habían comenzado a tener grietas recibieron una gruesa capa de cemento y el puente levadizo que comunicaba con Jane se levantó para no volver a bajar. Si de pequeña su hija había sido difícil de tratar – emocionalmente hablando –, después de rozar la muerte con las yemas de los dedos se volvió prácticamente imposible. Ya no había forma alguna de coaccionarla, o chantajearla para que soltara todo lo que la estaba comiendo por dentro.

Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, Angela vio cómo su hija se iba convirtiendo en un espectro de sí misma. Y a todas esas noches sin sueño y a las pesadillas, se sumó la impotencia de ver a alguien a quien se quiere con locura consumirse por el dolor. Temió enloquecer de pura pena.

Removió cielo y tierra, molestó a todos los psicólogos habidos y por haber en Boston hasta el punto de que más de uno la amenazó con ponerle una orden de alejamiento si no dejaba de llamarles a horas raras o a aparecer en el porche de sus casas. No es que Angela se arrepintiera, haría eso y mucho más por sus niños, pero el aviso fue suficiente para hacerle ver que quizá alguien ajeno a la familia no era la mejor persona para ayudar a Jane. De modo que comenzó a investigar por su cuenta, hasta descubrió que existía un término para lo que le pasaba: alexitimia. Aunque en menor medida, porque su Janie no estaba loca, simplemente eran incapaz de expresar cómo se sentía en palabras.

Mientras tanto, las sonrisas y las risas, la felicidad, parecieron tomarse unas vacaciones de la vida de la detective. Era tan raro ver otro gesto en su rostro que el ceño o la impasibilidad, que la primera vez que Angela volvió a captar la sombra de una sonrisa  _honesta_  en los labios de su hija poco más y monta una fiesta en plena recepción de la comisaria.

Oh, sí, había oído hablar de la Dra. Isles. Forense, un poco inepta a la hora de establecer relaciones sociales, con una cierta tendencia a soltar datos aleatorios cuando se ponía nerviosa o no sabía muy bien qué decir. Jane había pasado de la absoluta indignación – "porque, de verdad, ¿quién se cree que es? Vale que se ofreciera a pagarme el café pero luego tener el valor de decirme que debido a mis actividades nocturnas debería mejorar mi dieta, eso ya fue excederse algo así como cinco pueblos. ¿Su madre no le dijo nunca que no debe juzgar a un libro por su portada? ¡Ugh!" –, a la resignación – "calla, que me vea  _forzada_  a trabajar con ella no significa que tenga que ser su amiga" –, hasta llegar a ese momento en el que Angela las pilló charlando tranquilamente sobre una taza de café en Division One. ¡Y Jane estaba sonriendo! ¡Pero sonriendo de  _verdad_! Si eso no hubiera sido suficiente sorpresa, cuando se acercó para hablar con ellas, Jane la presentó como Maura. Maura  _a secas_.

Ahí comenzó a ver una luz al final del túnel. Una luz bien brillante con nombre y apellidos, una casa de dos pisos y una tortuga como mascota. Ah, y aún encima médico. Angela siempre quiso un médico en la familia.

¿Honestamente? No le sorprendió mucho descubrir que a veces dormían juntas, en la  _misma_  cama. No le sorprendió ver a su hija ser la primera en iniciar el contacto con la rubia, nunca rechazarle un abrazo. No le sorprendió encontrarse con Jane llorando de la risa y Maura sonriendo con orgullo por haber sido capaz de provocar eso. No le sorprendió la adoración y el amor que mostraban los ojos de la detective cada vez que el nombre de la forense era mencionado o Maura en sí estaba en la habitación y hacía/decía algo o simplemente respiraba.

Y, con la misma honestidad, tampoco le sorprendió captar los primeros signos de que Jane estaba subiendo esas murallas que la rubia había conseguido atravesar con un solo billete de diez dólares en una cafetería una mañana de junio, una sonrisa y un comentario inapropiado. No le sorprendió que su hija hubiera entrado en pánico al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, de que estuviera comenzando a empujar a Maura lejos de ella antes de que pudiera hacerle más daño del que ya podía infligirle.

Por eso estaba ella ahí, con un paquete de Blue Moon en una mano, un Pinot Noir en la otra, presionando el timbre de casa de la forense con el codo. Frankie y Tommy la acompañaban para servir de distracción mientras ella asaltaba a su hija y la frenaba antes de cometer uno de los mayores errores de su vida.

La puerta roja se abrió de par en par. El vestido de Maura voló con la corriente de aire, igual que sus rizos rubios, pero su sonrisa cálida se mantuvo inamovible en su rostro entre dos hoyuelos similares a los de su hija.

\- Justo a tiempo – anunció mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarles entrar. – La lasaña acaba de terminar de hacerse.

\- ¿He oído decir lasaña? – preguntó Tommy palmeándose el estómago.

Maura se rio y siguió a los tres Rizzoli hacia la cocina, donde Jane les esperaba sentada en un taburete. Angela notó enseguida la línea rígida de sus hombros, sus sonrisas teñidas de algo de falsedad y el ceño que oscurecía su rostro siempre que creía que nadie la estaba observando.

La estancia estaba cargada con un cierto aire de tensión que se dejaba traslucir en la forma en que Maura robaba miradas preocupadas a la detective, o cómo su alegría flaqueaba a veces. Parecía ser que la italiana no había sido la única en percibir el cambio en la actitud de Jane.

Más convencida que nunca de que era hora de actuar, Angela dejó ambas botellas en la encimera y les lanzó dos miradas significativas a sus hijos. No les había contado exactamente qué tenía que hablar con Jane, solo les había dicho que necesitaba tener un momento a solas y que debían asegurarse de que Maura no les escuchara. Frankie pilló la indirecta con rapidez y le dio un codazo a su hermano.

\- Así que, Maura, he oído por ahí que se te dan bien los motores – comentó el mediano de los tres hermanos, deslizando un dedo por el borde de la encimera con nerviosismo.

\- Un poco, sí – admitió la siempre humilde forense.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de los de las motos? – intervino Tommy subiendo y bajando las cejas.

La rubia dejó los cubiertos sobre la isla de la cocina y alzó la mirada, entre confundida y sospechosa.

\- ¿Qué estáis tramando?

\- Mira, para mi tapadera en Antivicio me he comprado una moto – explicó Frankie. – Hace un ruido bastante raro y me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme. Él solo quiere estorbar – señaló con el pulgar a su hermano pequeño, quien amplió la sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

\- Por supuesto, Frankie, será un placer.

\- ¡Es una idea estupenda! – aprovechó Angela para meterse en la conversación. Caminó hasta donde estaba Maura y desató el nudo del delantal que protegía su vestido. - ¿Por qué no conversáis mientras Jane y yo terminamos de poner la mesa?

\- No hace…

\- Es solo justo, Maura – la cortó la italiana antes de que terminara siquiera de protestar. – Tú nos has hecho la cena a todos.

\- Tiene razón, Maur – secundó Jane, hablando por primera vez desde que habían llegado.

Aquello pareció ser lo único que necesitó la forense para decidirse. Se encogió de hombros y se lo agradeció una vez más a Angela mientras ambos hermanos la arrastraban hasta los sillones. Jane comenzó a colocar los platos en sus sitios respectivos silenciosamente, y su madre la dejó disfrutar de eso un rato más. Solo hasta que la mesa estuvo puesta y la lasaña en una fuente de cristal preparada para ser servida en cualquier momento.

Angela cogió una Blue Moon y le quitó la chapa con un siseo del gas. Se la ofreció a su hija como una ofrenda de paz antes de lanzarse de cabeza a la trinchera que rodeaba el corazón de Jane. Ella la aceptó con una media sonrisa cansada y apoyó los antebrazos sobre el granito de la encimera, la mirada fija en un mismo punto. O, mejor dicho, en una misma persona.

La morena no pudo retener una risita al escuchar los ruidos de "kakakakaka" que estaba haciendo Maura en un intento de ilustrar el ruido de la moto de Frankie, este corrigiéndole con un "trkatrkatrkatrka", y Tommy burlándose de ambos.

Era la hora.

\- Jane – llamó Angela suavemente.

La aludida despegó con pereza su mirada de la forense y la fijó en su madre, la cabeza ladeada para indicar que estaba escuchando.

\- ¿Mmmhh?

\- ¿Sabes que tienes seis sonrisas? – soltó la italiana.

\- ¿Qué? – replicó la detective, confundida.

\- Tienes seis sonrisas – repitió Angela, esta vez con más calma.

\- Ma, ¿qué demonios haces citándome "El chico de tu vida"? Sabía que era mala idea que te mudaras a casa de Maura, tú sola los fines de semana no tienes nada mejor que hacer que ver películas romanticonas.

\- Hey, que sí tengo cosas que hacer – protestó la matriarca de los Rizzoli con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Entonces estás tratando de mandarme alguna indirecta al usar esa película en concreto porque…?

\- Calla y escucha – la frenó antes de que Jane se precipitara a sacar conclusiones. – Tienes seis sonrisas – repitió. – Una es la real, la que llevas siempre que estás emocionada, cuando hablas de algo que te apasiona, cuando algo te hace reír de verdad o cuando estás satisfecha; es la que te saca los hoyuelos. Otra es tu sonrisa falsa, la usas cuando tienes que ser educada aunque mentalmente estás maldiciendo. Luego tienes la sonrisa ausente, muy suave, de la que creo que ni siquiera eres consciente. La cuarta es esa que siempre que la pones indica que se te ha ocurrido alguna travesura, que estás tratando de ser prepotente, que acabas de bromear o que estás ligando. ¡No me interrumpas! – exclamó cuando su hija abrió la boca para protestar. La detective juntó los labios en una mueca. – La quinta es tu sonrisa incómoda o para pedir perdón cuando dices/haces algo con lo que sabes que la otra persona no va a estar de acuerdo. Y la última… – hizo una pausa para coger aire. - La última es para…

\- ¿Para quién? – insistió Jane al ver que su madre no continuaba.

\- Solo para  _ella_  – dijo al fin con gesto de la cabeza.

La detective siguió la dirección que señalaba Angela y tropezó con la mirada de incertidumbre de Maura, como si hubiera sentido que estaban hablando de ella. Cuando verde avellana y marrón se cruzaron, la forense sonrió cálidamente y Jane se sintió corresponder al gesto antes siquiera de haber procesado la orden.

Angela estaba en primera fila para presenciar la reacción de su hija al ser consciente de que tenía razón con lo que le había dicho. Fue como si alguien le hubiera tirado una jarra de agua helada encima. Se tensó y adoptó la expresión mundialmente conocida como "cervatillo deslumbrado".

Desde el sillón, Maura vio el cambio. El ceño fruncido por la preocupación, se incorporó con toda la intención de acercarse para asegurarse de que Jane estuviera bien. Frankie y Tommy se callaron de golpe al ver que la forense no les estaba haciendo caso desde hacía rato, y entonces parecieron percibir la ligera tensión que flotaba en el aire.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Maura estaba a medio camino entre el salón y la encimera donde Jane seguía apoyada. Una mano sobre las entrelazadas de la morena, buscó su mirada una vez más.

\- ¿Estás bien? – inquirió en apenas un susurro.

La detective parpadeó, saliendo de lo más profundo de su mente para volver a la realidad. Una sonrisa,  _la_  sonrisa,  _la sexta_   _sonrisa_ , se abrió paso en su rostro.

\- Perfectamente – contestó en el mismo tono de voz.

Y Angela supo que decía la verdad. Supo que iba a dejar de esconderse ahora que no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar lo que pasaba. Supo que la sonrisa que Maura le estaba regalando a su hija también era la sexta de la forense, aquella reservada para la persona de la que se está enamorado.

Misión cumplida. Ahora…

\- ¡Venga, todo el mundo a cenar antes de que se enfríe la lasaña! – gritó, sobresaltando a todos los presentes, y cogió la fuente de cristal con sus manos enguantadas mientras gritaba órdenes a diestro y siniestro.


End file.
